The Legend of Zelda: When Heroes Rise
by iBayfully
Summary: It's been a century since the hero of time has saved Hyrule from the dark lord. But when Gannondorf's power has been released once more, Link must face him in a battle that decides the fate of the world. But is this the Link we know as the hero of time?
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Ached to Fight

When Heroes Rise  
>Paolo Paras<p>

Summary: It's been a century since the hero of time has saved the land of Hyrule from the dark lord. But when Gannondorf's power has been released once more, Link must face him in a battle that decides the fate of the world. But is this really the Link we know as the hero of time?

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ or any of its characters. If I did, on the other hand, Link and Saria would end up together.

A/N: Okay, for those of you who have read Heart of Courage by Dannondorf, you may think that I'm copying his ideas. I'll tell you this beforehand. I had come up with these ideas that Link lives in Kakariko Village, meets Saria later on in the story, etc. before I read HoC, and I was surprised on how similar it was, but not _every single detail _was the same, like the plot, action sequences, and characters, just the way things happen. But, I will try to make this story as different and unique as possible, so I don't anger anyone.

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Ached to Fight

"Link! It's time for supper!" a man yelled as loud as he could from the entrance to Kakariko village. He stood for a few seconds and got silence in return. The old man shook his head. Link had always taken training seriously, because he had a feeling that he needed to _fight _someday. Seriously. Nevertheless, Liam had let his nephew do as he pleased, because he did not want to get in the way of Link's dreams. He paced the entrance, waiting for his nephew to return.

Soon after, an exhausted looking boy with a blue tunic and blonde hair appeared in front of him. He seemed to be huffing and puffing, and he was sweating heavily.

"Sorry uncle, the boy said, "I kind of forgot about supper time." A smile grew on Liam's lips and he shook his head.

"Forgot? How could you_ forget _about supper, Link? It's an important meal, you know."

Link hung his head. "Sorry, uncle, I'll try not to forget this time."

The grin on Uncle Liam's face grew wider as he patted his nephew on the back. "I was just teasing, Link. Let's head back home before the stew gets cold."

Link beamed at his uncle, and they walked back to their house together. On the way, Link perked up. "Uncle…are there supposed to stalchildren on Hyrule field during the day?" Liam shook his head. "No, there shouldn't be…" Liam knew that all Link did as "training" was to cut the grass with sweeps of a sword, and to do his regular sprints, push-ups, and sit-ups. he raised an eyebrows and casted a worried look towards his nephew. "Why…do you ask?"

Link shrugged. "I dunno, I was doing my regular run around Hyrule field, when half a dozen stalchildren popped out the ground." Liam stopped walking for a second, stunned. He stood there 'till he realized Link's concerned looks, and shook his head. "N-nothing, it's just that…the hero of time should have sealed off any other disturbing creatures of the land along with the evil lord." He, too, shrugged. "Hm, just a random occurrence. Happens a lot." Liam said, doing his best to reassure his worried nephew for the time being, but inside his head, Liam's thoughts were everywhere at once. _Could Link's feelings about fighting really come true? _He decided to shake it off for now and told Link, "C'mon, let's head inside. It's getting rather chilly." They quickened their pace and entered their cottage, retiring for the day.

Princess Zelda the 6th stared out from a window in the courtyard with a face stricken with worry. A storm was coming, but it was really something different. Link her mother, Zelda could sometimes predict when bad things would happen. She had even dreamed about this event before. And she could have sworn she had seen a group of stalchildren earlier that day. _I pray to the three goddesses that everything will be okay,_

Zelda thought. Helping rule a kingdom certainly wasn't easy, and this matter didn't help her one bit.

Telling herself that everything would be okay, Zelda sighed, took one last glance at the sight, and returned to her quarters for the night.

(A/N: Tell me what you think, as of now! This chapter was relatively short, I'll try to make them longer next time. This is my first fic, so assistance would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, R&R! :P )


	2. Chapter 2: A Dark Feeling

(A/N: Yay! I got reviews! ^^ Thanks to you guys who have given me the positive feedback. It really means a lot. In my first installment, I found a few errors, but other than that, not too bad…I guess, heheh. :P )

Disclaimer: I don't own no Zelda. It'd be cool, but…ah, oh well.

Chapter 2: A Dark Feeling

Liam yawned as he got out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, he trudged down the stairs, and realized that Link was gone. Liam muttered to himself. "Mmph, probably training again." _Apparently the threat of stalchildren on the loose does not actually seem to bother him. At least he's confident in what he's doing. But I hope he's okay._

He opened the door to the larder and looked around. "No milk…" he muttered to himself. Link must have drank it all before and after training. He swore silently. The next delivery from Lon Lon Ranch was a month from then. "I guess we'll have to buy it ourselves." Maybe a month ago, Liam wouldn't have a problem at all with sending Link to the ranch to buy more milk. But since Link had informed him about the stalchildren, he was definitely worried. "I guess his work-outs would help him get to the ranch, but…I don't want to put the boy into any danger."

On Hyrule field, Link was swiping the grass just like any other day. He was determined to get all the grass cut around Kakariko village. He didn't know why he kept these goals, but he felt satisfied when he completed one.

As he was swiping, however, he slipped and fell onto the ground. _Oh, that's right, it rained last night. _Link laughed out loud at his clumsy mistake.

However, the smile on his face vanished as he felt a soft shaking. Link jumped onto his feet, more apprehensive than before. The shaking got louder and faster with every second that passed by. Link glanced around him, and looked down just before two stalchildren popped out from under his feet. Link jumped back and yelped. He had seen them that one time yesterday, and they were pretty far away. But these were some five feet away from him.

Link slowly unsheathed a sword with a shaking left hand and pointed it at the creatures. "Back off!" he tried to tell them. They only advanced closer. "I said, b-back off!" he yelled louder, now trembling with fear. When they moved in closer, he took a swing at the first one, who collapsed into a pile of bones. The second one screeched at Link and leapt at him. Link merely raised his blade in defense as the stalchild tackled him, knocking them both to the ground.

Link quickly noticed his position and reached for his fallen blade nearby, only to have his grasping hand stomped on. Link yelled and held his fist in pain. Never before had he felt something like this. He looked up into glaring red eyes and quickly lifted his leg up, kicking the stalchild where its stomach would be, giving him enough time to retrieve his sword and deliver a finishing blow to the creature, who experienced the same fate as its partner.

Link still stood there in a stabbing stance, trying to remember what the hell had just happened. He had never fought someone or something before, and he was panting heavily. _I guess…I really will need to fight. _He swallowed nervously, then quickly gathered his belongings and ran for Kakariko as fast as he could.

On the way, he ran into two more stalchildren, whom Link was able to defeat easier, compared to his previous battle. Despite that, however, Link was scared. _Why are these creatures appearing? I thought they were supposed to be gone!_ All Link knew was that he was right. His training was meant for something. He tried to remember back when he had told Uncle Liam that he wanted to fight.

_There was a sinister looking man with red hair who was riding a black stallion from Gerudo Valley. Behind him, evil creatures sprung up from the ground, and the sky was engulfed with darkness. The man stopped in front of Hyrule Castle Town and glared up at the castle, smirking at what he saw, knowing that it would soon be gone…again. "I wonder if the boy's re-incarnation has taken place in the world. Same for the pretty little princess." He sneered at thought of the two who had defeated him one hundred years ago. _

_ "No matter; I must get the task at hand done. Soon, Link, you will regret ever killing me." He chuckled, and patted his stallion. "Stay here, Galloughs I've got a few important matters I need to attend to." He laughed and muttered under his breath, "__**Very, **__important matters." The man shape-shifted into a rabbit, and vanished into the market. _

Link remembered now. _That's right, a vision! _

Normally, he would not have paid much attention to it, but the man had spoken his name, and Link was positive that it was meant **as** a name, therefore thinking it had to do with him. He also remembered that among those creatures were stalchildren, just like the ones he had encountered. Link then decided that it would be smart to tell his uncle, for he did not know the real reason about Link's urge to fight.

Zelda was even more worried than before. She stood in the same spot as she did yesterday, taking in the view of Hyrule field. The storm definitely did keep her up. But when she fell asleep, she had a strange dream. She definitely could remember herself as, well, herself in the dream, but she seemed to talk on her own.

_Zelda was looking out the window _(as always…) _when she heard the grass behind her rustle. She turned to see a young boy dressed in green about her age walk up to her. Zelda turned around and gasped. "What? Who?" Zelda exclaimed, gaping at the boy. "How did you get past the guards?" He just shrugged, and said barely above it whisper, "They were easy." Zelda was tempted to call the guards on him herself when her attention was caught by a tiny little ball of light flying hovering above the boys head. _

_ "Oh? What's that?" she gasped, moving closer. "Is that…a fairy?" She tilted her head. "Then are you…are you from the forest?" Zelda then remembered something. _

_ "Then…then…you wouldn't happen to have…the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you? That green, shining stone…" She paused, waiting for an answer, and when she received silence from the boy, she pushed on. "Well…do you have it?" The boy glanced back at her, then responded with a muffled "Yes". _

_ Zelda giggled. "Just as I thought!" she exclaimed, happy she had found a lead in this conversation with this rather quite kid. _

_ Zelda continued. "I had a dream…in the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule…but suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground….the light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy._

_ "I knew this was a prophecy that someone would come from the forest…" She looked Link up and down. "Yes, I thought you might be the one." Link just stared at her. Zelda gasped._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself!" _

_ Just then, however, Zelda the 6__th__'s eyes saw darkness and her ears heard silence, and before long_, she was awake, panting in her bed.

Zelda was very confused about her dream. For one, she usually never spoke in her dreams, only saw, and two, she could see in the eyes of the person she was taking the role as in her dream, but could her that person speak on her own. She remembered details from the story now. It felt as though it was really her, but at the same time…different. She remembered that she was standing in her favorite spot, staring out the window, and that her clothes were the same as the one in the dream's, or just slightly different.

Either way, she, for some reason, knew that that was her, or someone of the same bloodline. Zelda made a mental note to visit the royal library after lunch, and she continued to glance all around Hyrule field, and she swore, again, that she saw a group of stalchildren wander around the field, and within a blink of the eye, they were gone.

Zelda suddenly noticed a sudden dark aura in the area, and she tensed up for a moment, fear and worry returning to he face. But then it was gone. She shuddered, not knowing if it was real, or just all her imagination.

However, she wasn't the only one to experience the dark feeling.

All around her, the Hylians and citizens all shared a moment of peace as they felt the same feeling that Zelda did.

At Death Mountain, any Goron talking fell silent, but only for a moment. They could feel something dark, lurking in the shadows of Hyrule. But one specific Goron felt the tension the **most**.

In Gerudo Valley, everyone felt a familiar feeling, and they certainly did not like it. But one specific Gerudo felt the tension the **most**.

Deep into the forest, the Kokiris outdoor games were stopped for a moment as they felt a dark feeling pass through the forest. The Deku Sprout felt this, as well as one specific Kokiri, who felt the tension the **most**.

In Kakariko Village, all the townspeople could feel a sudden, dark aura passing through. Liam felt it, as did Link as he walked slowly back to the house. But one specific villager felt the tension the **most.**

Under Lake Hylia, all the Zoras stopped their everyday chores and swimming to feel a sudden darkness arise nearby. But one specific Zora felt the tension the **most. **

And to only a **few, **laughter could be heard. Dark, sinister laughter could be heard. And only the man laughing could hear himself say, "Soon…soon I will rule…again."

(A/N: Heheh, getting the plot moving a bit. Well! I definitely made this chapter longer. I think. ^^ And don't worry! Saria will appear…within the next few chapters. She still needs an intro, in which I am currently brainstorming. Give me your ideas and tell me what you think, I would love to know! :P R&R! iBay…fully out.)


	3. Chapter 3: Lon Lon Favor

(A/N: I really need to do a better job of proofreading. Anyway, I'm here with Chapter 3! Yay! But let's talk about the previous chapter.

So, I found a few more mistakes, as usual, and I found that I mentioned the boy's _name _in the flashback to Zelda's dream. But after giving it some thought, I kept it the way it was. I think it's okay to keep it that way, and more surprises are coming that may change your thoughts on Zelda's dream and the name. But, other than that, I hope you all enjoy chapter 3!)

Disclaimer: I own Zelda and all it's characters.

…Don't tell me you believed that.

Chapter 3: Lon Lon Favor

Link trudged slowly back to his home. _What was that dark feeling? _He thought.

He was definitely scared now. Stalchildren were popping out of the ground, a dark feeling passed by…what could come next?

He somberly gave a wave to Kajo, who did her best to smile and wave back at him while gathering her cuccos with one arm. She, too, had felt the dark aura, and was trying her hardest to forget about it and move on.

And she wasn't alone, for it was the same with all the other villagers. Because of this, an uneasy silence spread over the village, making Link want to walk faster. _The only one who probably doesn't care is that crazy windmill guy. _Link chuckled to himself, trying to make things seem brighter. "I'm 12 years old and have lived here ever since I was born and I don't even know his name."

Zelda was daunted by what had just happened. She knew that this time, she wasn't daydreaming a disaster like she usually did. It felt as though it was coming, and fast. She shook her head and quickly walked out of the courtyard. _I need to do something, _she thought. _I want to do something! _

She walked up to the leader of the guards and merely nodded and said, "Captain. "

The captain of the royal guards stood to attention. "Yes, you highness?" Zelda thought up something fast.

"Double the guards at the entrance of castle town, quickly."

The captain, having felt the strange, dark feeling as well, bowed and stated, "At once, your highness." He turned and briskly walked off, alerting the guards as he passed by.

However, he was stopped by King Abimelech.

"Not so fast," the king said to the guard and motioned the guard to stop. The captain stopped and bowed, before returning to his post.

King Abimelech walked to his daughter, a look of dismay planted on his face.

"Father-" Zelda began, but was cut off.

"Zelda," he said sternly. "What is the meaning of this? Double the guards? There is no reason! And besides, you are not yet old enough to state new rules, you are merely a princess!" He shook his head. "Just like your mother…"

Zelda was taken aback by his words. "But I am the princess of Hyrule," she said in a ghostly whisper. "Have you not felt the disturbance in the air? Something dark is coming, and we must prepared."

The king, however, was not buying her words. "What? Such nonsense will not be tolerated, Zelda." He went on with his speech that Zelda had heard too many times already. "There will be a day when I will no longer be around, and you must become accustomed to keeping a positive attitude, and to being a good ruler!" (A/N: I don't like this guy.)

Zelda gritted her teeth. _A positive attitude, eh? _She thought icily. But she nodded. "I…understand, father." She said, still through gritted teeth. King Abimelech nodded, then walked away from his distressed daughter. As soon as he was out of sight and hearing range, Zelda let out a string of curses. _Ever since mother's death so many years ago, he hasn't been the same happy king that I remember. _

Zelda decided that she had had enough. She returned to the captain, and told him, "Double the guards at the entrance."

The captain was taken aback. "But…you heard his majesty!" Zelda nodded.

"That I have. Double the guards." The captain shook his head. "I'm sorry, your highness." Zelda gave him a puppy eyed look and pleaded.

"Please, it's for our people!" When he hesitated once more, she exaggerated. "Pul-lease!" she almost shouted.

The captain sighed. "Very well, you highness." He walked to the town to enforce the orders.

Zelda smirked. Pleading was something she was good at. Turning away, she headed to her quarters.

Of course, Castle Town would be safe, but what about all the other places and towns…?

"Uncle?" Link called as he entered the small cottage that Liam owned. The door to the larder opened and Liam walked in. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he saw Link. He, too, had felt the odd evil, and knew something was up.

"Ah, Link." Liam smiled. I'm glad you're safe. Link nodded.

"Yeah, me too…did you feel-"

Liam nodded sadly. "Yes, Link, I did. I think you were really right about fighting." Link then remembered what he wanted to talk about.

"Uncle, I need to tell you something." Liam's pointy ears twitched slightly. "Go on," he encouraged.

"Well…the reason why I wanted to fight…" Liam tensed up.

"Was because of a vision." Liam's eyes widened, and he told Link to keep going.

"I saw…a dark skinned man with red hair approach Hyrule castle. He said aloud that 'Link' would regret killing him, and he shapeshifted into a rabbit and went into castle town. Around him, stalchildren and other monsters appeared from under the ground…."

Liam could not believe his ears. He tried to look at Link in a different way as he was telling him about his vision, when he saw a resemblance…with the Hero of Time. Liam became dizzy very quickly. _Could Link be…his re-incar-_

"Is something wrong, uncle?" Link asked suddenly, noticing Liam's change of behavior. Liam thought for a few more moments, then snapped out of it.

"Oh, no," Liam lied. He would have to tell him later.

Link nodded. "Right. Well…that was the end of my vision. I had a feeling it was meant for me."

Liam jus sat there, taking it all in. Then he nodded as well.

"Yes. It…probably was." He snapped.

"Oh, Link! I needed to ask you a favor…" Link nodded, and he continued.

"Well, you see…we're out of milk." Link paled. He had finished it all himself, completely forgetting about his uncle. Liam went on.

"Normally, I would be fine ending you on your own to buy more milk, but because of what's going on, I-"

"It's fine uncle, I'll go."

Liam was shocked. _Did Link just sign up to get more milk so quickly?_

Noticing Liam's sudden surprise, Link replied, "I dunno…it's just that I had a sudden feeling that I need to go. I feel as though something important is going to happen."

_Link was never so confident before, _Liam thought. _I wonder what's gotten into him._

He continued to think for a few minutes, then finally nodded. "Very well, Link. But be safe." Link chuckled.

"Of course, uncle. That's a priority that's up there." Liam smiled, and nodded. "When are you leaving?" Link shrugged.

"Now is fine."

Link packed his belongings and after saying good-bye to his uncle, he left Kakariko for Lon Lon Ranch.

Liam stared after him as Link walked confidently across Hyrule field. _I think he will have to know about this whole re-incarnation problem on our hands on his own. I'm sure there will be people to help him. _

Liam suddenly gasped as he saw two stalchildren attack Link a few hundred meters away.

Link noticed the same shaking as before, and took out his sword. When he saw the two stalchildren, he jumped back like before, but was more confident than his last meeting with the creatures. He quickly dodged an incoming fist and knocked the first stalchild's head completely off, watching it's red eyes fade away.

The second creature showed the same rage as before, but Link was ready. When it jumped to tackle him, he sidestepped its attack and sweeped down, ending it's life.

Liam was impressed at how fast Link was moving. "Maybe you'll be an even better swordsman than I was." He chuckled, and headed home to eat lunch. _I have a feeling that this trip is not just about going to Lon Lon. _Liam was not as worried after seeing Link fend off the stalchildren. And he hoped that Link would come back with some more answers about his relationship with the hero of time.

Link could see Lon Lon Ranch after about an hours walk. (A/N: I decided to make Hyrule field a BIT bigger than in Ocarina of Time.) It was a big place, probably bigger than Kakariko.

As he moved closer, he could hear singing. It was obviously a female, considering the high-pitched voice that rang out through the field.

Link smiled. The song she was singing reminded him so much of peace.

Unfortunately though, that happy feeling ended when he heard the singing suddenly stop. He jogged a little faster and as he squinted towards the entrance, he saw about a dozen stalchildren enter the ranch.

Link grumbled. _Not again, _he thought, and sprinted to the farm to help out with the intruders.

(A/N: Whew! There's chapter 3. Please R&R, it means so much to me! ^^ And don't worry, Saria will come soon. Seriously. But for now, I must end here! I have my reasons! …I think. New characters coming next chapter! -iBayfully)


	4. Chapter 4: Saving the Ranch

(A/N: Wow! Thanks for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me.  
>Whenever you send me a review, I will do my best to PM you back, as a way of thanks. We can also discuss what you did and did not like. )<p>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction about it?

Chapter 4: Saving the Ranch

Liam was in deep thought. What was he thinking about?

Well, he was thinking about what was going to happen in the near future.

He didn't know how; but he just knew that something bad was going to happen. Base on the stalchildren, Link's visions, a passing dark aura, something was up. And he wanted more details.

He was more concerned about Link than anything else. And ideas kept popping into his head.

_Could he really be the re-incarnation of the hero? _

_ Is this the Link I know?_

_ Do these visions mean anything?_

Liam couldn't help but wonder. And if Link didn't return soon enough he would seek the answers himself.

As Link ran for the ranch, he heard another high-pitched shriek, making him run faster. He didn't want to think about what could be happening to the female, but he hoped that she could fend the monsters off before he got there.

When he got closer to the entrance, Link was suddenly attacked by a couple bats that were flying around the area.

_Keese, _he remembered Uncle Liam tell him when he asked about some of the monsters in Hyrule._ These guys usually fly around the area, either at night or in caves. Thanks to the hero of time though, he's sealed off any signs of evil creatures._

Link remembered now. But…

_It isn't night. And we're not in a cave either! _He shook his head as he concentrated on the flying pests.

_This isn't a good sign._

He did his best to swipe at the one closest to him, but it easily swerved away from his attack. He swung at another, who did the same.

_Wha-damnit! It's so hard to hit one of these things! _He continued to swipe, until he realized that this was not going to get him anywhere. Plus, there were people that could be in danger in the ranch.

Link was getting pissed. He swung and swept, but they were all able to dodge his sword, besides one that he didn't even mean to hit.

Angrily, he picked up a sharp stone and flung it at one, and was shocked when it hit straight on, instantly killing it.

_Projectiles…_ he thought. He flung his sword at one, than gathered a handful of stones around him a fast as he could.

The keese, on the other hand, were more interested in Link's fallen sword. They began to gather as a swarm and move towards the sword, when one was struck from the air.

Link, now armed with an armful of stones, bombarded each rock at the keese. And soon enough, they were all disposed of.

Link wiped sweat from his brow, retrieved his sword from the ground, and headed into Lon Lon Ranch.

When he got through the entrance gates, the first thing he noticed was a young, red-haired girl holding a pitchfork. She was stabbing at a group of stalchildren, and, much to his surprise, she was doing pretty well.

Except for when a stalchild managed to claw her in the leg. She screamed, dropping the pitchfork and clutching her limb.

As she looked up at all those red eyes, she knew it would end. She closed her eyes and held one last arm in defense.

She waited, and waited…

But nothing hit her.

The girl opened her eyes and heard a courageous yell from a boy with blonde hair and a blue tunic. Her eyes widened as she watched him slash a stalchilds head clean off and stab at the other monsters.

Link ducked under an incoming claw and slashed bones and limbs apart around him. He blocked an incoming attack and parried. At the same time of all this fighting, however, Link was thinking about something.

_What's going on? I was never really like this before! _

It was true. He seemed to be moving faster, blocking attacks easier, just as if something snapped inside of him.

However, he wasn't completely invincible.

A stalchild managed to get past his defenses and struck him in the arm, which was a weak point for Link. He let out a cry of pain and while he was distracted with the monster who had landed the hit on him, another stalchild clawed his left thigh.

Link yelled, louder than before, and fell to his knees. He clutched thigh; it was already bleeding heavily. Although he could fight, he was not yet strong enough to take the pain.

Link watched the remaining stalchildren advance towards him and he gritted his teeth. Just as the closest to him raised its fist to deal a blow to the head, the girl jumped in between them, pitchfork in hand, and stabbed it as hard as she could. Link watched as she slowly took out the rest of the monsters. _She must have recovered quicker than I thought. _

The girl breathed heavily after defeating the last of the monsters, then turned back to Link.

"Thank you for-" she realized Link was still losing blood.

"Oh!" she yelled. She attempted to lift Link up, but he was too heavy. She sucked her breath in with worry. She glanced from the building close by to Link, then nodded and told him, "Please hang on! I need to retrieve the medical kit." She then rushed off.

Link couldn't stand it much longer. He clutched his head and moaned. He was feeling light-headed now, and blood still seeped from his wounds. Link absolutely hated headaches. _I hope she's found the kit by now…_

The girl shoved things around, looking for the medical kit.

"Oh please, show up already…" she muttered to herself, digging through a mound of things. Finally she found it.

"Aha!" she yelled in triumph. Then she remembered the boy was still outside, and she sprinted back out. The boy was clutching his head. He looked paler than before.

"Oh, dear!" she uttered and dropped to her knees to begin wrapping his arm and leg in bandages.

The boy perked up. "But…your leg…it's-"

She brought two fingers to his lips and shushed him.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Besides, my wounds aren't as bad as yours," she reassured him. He nodded.

"Th…thank you…for saving me…"

Just then, he lost consciousness.

Falon smiled down at him. "No…thank you." She whispered to him softly, and continued to wrap up his wounds.

Liam was still thinking when he felt a disturbance in the air. His thoughts automatically told him that Link was hurt. He didn't know how he knew this, but he was definitely sure of it. Besides, when he felt something happen, it turned out that he was never wrong.

So then, that meant that this was a bad thing.

_Surely he's at the ranch already; it's late afternoon,_ Liam told himself. He was worried for his nephew.

But his instincts told him to not go and search for Link. They told him that Link was being taken care of. Liam was still unsure, but he decided to trust what he was telling himself inside, for the outcome was always good. Still, however, he worried.

_I hope you're doing okay, Link…_

Link groggily woke up in a bed and looked around, and immediately scanned for his sword.

He saw the door open and a red-haired girl walked into the room he was in. As soon as he saw her, he raised the blanket over his body, because, well, he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

The girl chuckled.

"Don't worry; I don't bite." She reassured him. "And besides, you do look better without a tunic."

She could see the boy blush, and she smirked. Always something she was good at; embarrassing boys.

"Also," the girl said, "you had some pretty big wounds. I thought it would be good to leave the clothes off."

Link suddenly paled as he realized something. _Where is my-_

"Don't worry about it." The girl tossed him his shorts. "I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to." She winked. "I'm Falon, by the way." She took out her hand and smiled. He took it.  
>"Link," he responded. She looked surprised.<br>"Oh, so you have the same name as our hero, eh?" Link nodded. He didn't really like being reminded about that, although it happened a lot.

Falon smiled and sighed. "My mother knew the hero. She was a good friend to him. But they're both gone now."  
>Link frowned. "I'm sorr-"<br>She cut him off. "Don't apologize," she said, "It's okay." She headed towards the door. "I'll make us both breakfast."  
>Link attempted to get up and follow her, but she shook her head.<p>

"I would suggest you stay in here. You still need rest, after what happened."

Link nodded. "Okay," he responded. He watched her walk out the door and sighed. This was weird for him. He was staying in the bed of someone's house he barely knew. He glanced out the window nearby and saw the cows on the farm when he remembered something. _The milk! _He thought. That was why he was at Lon Lon in the first place. He decided to ask Falon later, and felt as though he should repay her for her troubles.

Zelda sighed. She was positive she had seen more stalchildren, and what was this, keese? She was getting worried by the minute.

And she was angry with her father. _How could he not notice or care about this? I'm certainly __**not **__just a "mere princess"! _

She shook her head. Life for her wasn't easy. She stared sadly out the window, hoping that something good would happen in the world.

"Breakfast is ready!" Falon said as she entered the door to Link's room. On the tray were two breakfast rolls, fruits, and a cup of milk. She plopped it onto Link's lap and grabbed her own from downstairs. Falon grinned at Link's red face from the lack of privacy.

"Dimwit, I'm here to keep you company! And besides, you seem like a pretty lonely person." She sat down in an empty chair and scooted to his bedside.

For the first few minutes, they ate in silence. Link really wasn't good around other people besides uncle Liam, so he had no clue how to start a conversation. But he thought that he should give his thanks, since that was his first major priority, and then to ask about the milk.

"Thank you again for this, without you I w-"  
>"Ah, it was nothing. You were the one who saved me first, you know."<p>

Link nodded, and looked out the window. "Do you run this place on your own?" Falon shook her head.

"Nope. My dad, Rondel, helps me run this place. Before I was born, he and my mother, Malon, used to run this ranch." She game a sad smile. "But now it's just daddy and I."  
>Link nodded, thinking it'd be best to change the subject, since Falon's mother had passed away. But she'd beaten him to it.<br>She cocked her head and said, "You look like him. The hero, I mean."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."  
>Falon noticed his embarrassment. "Hey, it isn't a bad thing!" she chirped. "It must draw attention though, so I see how you feel."<p>

Link spoke up, remembering why he was there. "Hey Falon; I came here because we're out of milk."

Falon chuckled. "Already? I'm pretty sure deliveries were made to…um…where are you from again?"  
>"Kakariko."<br>"Yeah, I knew that. Anyway, it's fine; I'm guessing you finished it?"  
>Link nodded, and she chuckled again. "Not a problem. I'd be happy to give you a few free bottles of Lon Lon Milk. Not like we'd ever run out of it."<br>But Link shook his head. "No, I really should pay for it." He wiped his mouth with a cloth she had given him earlier and grabbed his tunic. Link dove his hand into the side pocket, but…there were no rupees.

"Damn it…" he muttered and scanned the ground. No rupees were found. He put the tray aside and was about to get out of bed to look, when Falon stopped him.  
>"Hey, it's okay!" she reassured him, gently pushing him back into the bed. When I managed to get you into the bed…goddesses that took forever…" Link turned red, and she laughed. "Don't worry. Anyway, I don't remember feeling or seeing any rupees. I'm sorry that you lost the money, but like I said, I'm willing to give you the bottles for free."<p>

"Thank you," Link responded, "but I really should repay you for your hospitality." Falon tried to tell him it was fine, but soon realized that there was no use. He wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Falon sighed and shook her head, a big grin planted on her face.  
>"Ugh, people like you are so hard to convince…well, I've got some deliveries to make. If you really insist, you can come along to help me with those, since daddy is still off," she said. Link nodded. It sounded good to him. <em>Plus, I want to see castle town again. It's been so long.<em>

Falon clasped her hands together. "Alrighty! Sounds like a plan! But!" she pointed a finger and shook it at Link. "You will not do it today! You need to rest!"

Not wanting to argue, Link nodded. He was tired, anyway. "Alright," he agreed.

"Good," Falon said. She took the plates and cup from him to wash and headed out the door, but she turned around before she left.  
>"I've got some paper if you want to write to your family in Kakariko. They must be wondering where you are." Link was more than grateful. "That would be great. And...thanks, Falon."<p>

She winked at him. "No problem. The least I can do. And besides, you're not as quiet as before. That's a good thing." She headed out the door, and Link sighed in relief. He was glad he could help out the ranch, because Falon was such a nice person.

Link yawned. _Time to get some rest,_ he thought. _I'm definitely tired. _

And indeed he was, for as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

_Dear Uncle,  
>Hello Uncle Liam, it is me, Link. I'm writing to you from Lon Lon Ranch. The girl who helps run the area, Falon, has been extremely kind to offer me a room to stay. Since I helped fend off the ranch from monsters, she insisted that I receive the bottles of milk for free. However, I want to lend her a hand by helping her deliver Lon Lon Milk to castle town. I feel as though I have a debt to repay. So don't worry! The manner skills you've taught me have not gone to waste.<br>I hope you are doing well in Kakariko, and I look forward to seeing you again soon._

_ Love,_

_ Link_

(A/N: Okeydokes! Longest chapter in this series yet. Please leave a review, telling me what you think? I would love your feedback and advice. Helps me write better than ever.  
>And don't worry; since Link is taking a trip to castle town, we'll encounter new characters! But you'll have to wait and see what happens next chapter!<br>Thanks to everyone leaving reviews. Like I've been saying, it means a lot to me. ^^  
>So stay tuned, and I'll catch you all later!<p>

-iBayfully)


	5. Chapter 5: Castle Town

(A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Not much else to say here, so…here's chapter 5. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. My characters, however, are mine! Unless, coincidentally, someone elses characters have the same name. That's fine. ^^

Chapter 5: Delivering Enemies

_Good, he's safe, _Liam thought as he looked over Link's letter. So, his instincts were right. They always were.

He was still amazed at how well Link could swing a sword. And Liam also seemed to take note that Link's fighting style was similar to the hero's.

_Could this mean that he truly is the re-incarnation? _Liam thought over and over. In the end, however, he shrugged it off, thinking it was just a coincidence.

But the question always stuck in his mind. And he couldn't believe he had just noticed some like that so recently. It just never stood out to him until now.

"Heeere we are!" Falon announced as she drove her cart into castle town. Link widened his eyes in amazement. He had only been here a few times, and as a baby.

_There are so many people here! _He thought.

The streets bustled with people who were coming and going. Happy music filled the air, children and puppies ran and danced around, couples made out and held hands, boys fought each other with swords, girls ran and played tag, and everyone was shopping.

Falon laughed at Link's expression. "Looks like you've never been here before."

"No…not in awhile." Falon smirked, and suggested, "Then when we're done with the deliveries, you can roam free on your own for a bit, if you like."

Link grinned. "That'd be great! Thanks." He said, and she gave him her own grin.

As he and Falon walked by, Link couldn't help but stare at the marvelous displays of the shops around him. There were all sorts of things around him. He couldn't wait for the deliveries to be finished.

In fact, he was too busy gaping at the merchandise displays to notice the gradual stares he was getting? Only Falon noticed the looks and murmurs.

The first stop was some sort of "bombchu bowling alley." Falon seemed to know the owner, so they talked for a bit, while Link awkwardly walked around, only to have Falon drag him back over to the conversation. "Link, say hi!" she hissed. She then turned her attention back to the owner.

"Aleph, this is Link." Link nodded and gave a muffled "Hi."

Aleph, as Falon said his name was, looked surprised.

"Wow, you lo-"

"Like the hero. Yeah." Link interrupted. Then covered his mouth. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to interrupt you."  
>Aleph gave a goofy grin. He was an easy-going guy. "Not a problem, son." He looked Link over some more. "You really look like the hero of time." He scratched his beard. "Interesting."<p>

Falon, noticing Links discomfort, quickly said, "Well, we best get going now; we've got more deliveries to make."

Aleph checked his pocket-watch. "Right! Sorry to keep you waiting." He escorted them out the door and waved."

As soon as they were away, Falon teasingly punched Link in the shoulder.

"Darn it, I really need to give you lessons on how to speak to people."

Link scratched his head. "Yeah, it's just…I dunno, I never really talked to people as a child. It's…amazing on how you can do it."

Falon chuckled. "Practice makes perfect."

The next delivery they made was at a sword academy. Link particularly did not like this delivery. When they entered, Link heard yelling, panting, and swords clashing. It reminded him of fighting, and he immediately tensed up. Falon didn't like this place either.

"Come on, let's make it quick," she whispered to him. They crept around to a table and set the crates down, and as they were about to leave the building, when:  
>"Heeeyy, Falon!"<p>

"Shit." Link and Falon swung their heads around to see four boys walk towards them. They each wore sparring armor, and all had a long sword attached to their belts.

Regol, the tallest boy closest to them grinned at Falon. "Care to give me a second chance?" he said, touching her sides lightly. He smirked and laughed as she tried to squirm away. But his smile faded as the boy near her jumped in between them and kicked him away. Regol snarled. "And who the hell would _you _be?" But soon he and the three boys let out a gasp. "The hero…of time?" Link just rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this. He was certainly _not _the hero who saved the world!

Regol was the first to snap out of it. Snarling again, he snapped, "How is that even possible? It's not." He pointed his sword at Link. "What would your name be?"

"Link." This time, however, Regol would hear none of it. "Yeah, you think it's funny to be copying the hero. He snorted. "Now get out of my way, I've got some business with Falon here. Regol attempted to shove Link out of the way, but Link caught his hand. "No," he responded fiercely. Regol was pissed.

"Well, you asked for it, punk!" He pulled out his sword and swung it directly above Link, but was surprised when it sparked with another blade held by Link. "Why you little…" he seethed. "Don't keep me away from what I want!"

Regol's friends had apparently also backed off, and everyone in the room was staring at the fight. Regol was the first to move, swinging his long sword at Link's feet. Link jumped, and punched him in the face.

Regol, now red with anger (and the bruise Link had just given him), lunged at his new enemy. Link dodged him yet again, and swatted him in the backside. Regol's cronies decided to do something, and all attacked Link, who somehow managed to get away from all of them. Falon quickly grabbed his arm, got them both outside, and slammed the door. She and Link both breathed heavily.

"Let's…not go there anymore." Link nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Unfortunately, Link did not like the last delivery they made either. It was for a rich looking boy who treated everyone like a slave. His house was in the "rich part" of castle town.

Falon knocked on his door and whispered to Link, "Try not to kill him." And it was hard for Link not to.

A boy with neatly-combed black hair, sporting a tuxedo, and a smirk answered the door. He glared when he saw Link and Falon.

"What is this? You dare interrupt me?" Then he noticed Falon's presence. "Oh, it's just the poor _farm-girl. _Don't even bother coming in, just give me the crates and leave." Link immediately tensed up. This guy already annoyed him more then Regol had, and _he _was a pain in the arse.

Falon set down the crates of milk in front of him, and when she didn't walk away, the boy snapped, "Well, what are you waiting for? I have better things to do." Falon sighed.

"Serven, this isn't free. You need to pay." Serven, on the other hand, sighed and shook his head.

"I don't see the point. Would you like me to get daddy to deal with business here?" Falon swallowed and shook her head.

"No Serven, I-"

"Then leave." As Serven moved to close the door, however, he was stopped.

"Pay her," Link commanded. Falon was shocked.

"Link? No, Link!" He paid no attention. He was getting tired of this boy treating one of his only friends like trash.

Serven found this amusing and chuckled. "I suppose it will be daddy, then. Daddy! Da-" As he called out for his father, however, Link threw a punch that hit Serven directly in the face.

Serven fell back, and held his bloody nose as Falon, for the second time, dragged Link away from the building.

When they got far, Falon turned to Link. "Why did you do that?" she asked him. Link shrugged.

"I was getting tired of him being such a snob." She snorted. "That's how he always is, unfortunately for us."

Link shook his head. "He better stop treating you like that." Falon thought for a moment, then chuckled.

"Y'know, there's something really strange about you."

"Wha-"

"When I met you, you seemed like a fearless warrior saving the innocent. And all the other times, you're this shy, timid boy who rarely speaks." She laughed. "It makes you unique."

Link, now becoming awkward and modest, spoke silently. "I guess it's because you're one of the first friends I ever had." He scratched his head thoughtfully. "I want to make sure you're okay."

Falon, who had just gotten an idea on how to embarrass Link, pretended to squeal and said, "Aww! That's so sweet of you!"

She pecked Link on the cheek, instantly making him blush and stare straight into space.

"Now, where do you want to go? We're done with deliveries." When he said nothing and stared aimlessly ahead, she rolled her eyes. _I always have this sort of effect on boys, _she thought. _Hmm…my secret weapon. _Her eyes glinted with an evil aura and she pretended to laugh like a maniac.

When she still got nothing, she sighed. _Oh dear, Link_, she thought as she grabbed his shoulders and steered him through the crowd.

Link and Falon visited almost all the areas and buildings of castle town. Of course, this was nothing new for Falon, but because it was for Link, she was more than happy to go around with her friend.

They played at the bombchu bowling alley, visited the shooting range (which Link was surprisingly good at), and walked around the market.

Link definitely liked the evenings better. There were a significant less amount of people at this time, and since Link never really talked to people other than his friends, he preferred there to be little or no people around at all.

Unfortunately for them, however, the fun had to stop somewhere.

As Link and Falon walked together in the square, they were stopped by Regol and his friends. Falon, being braver since she had Link by her said, raise an eyebrow.

"You've still got your swords?" she sneered. "I thought you were supposed to keep them at the academy." But Regol shook his head.

"We've got…business to deal with," he hissed back, eyeing Link. The blonde boy tensed up.

"I think you need a few lessons on how not to get in my way." He snapped, and drew his sword, along with his other friends. Link did the same and stepped in front of Falon. _This is unfair…_ he thought.

They all attacked him at once. Despite being four in all, they were pretty slow. Link was able to dodge all of their attacks and even knock one out with his fist.

Regol snarled and lunged at Link again. He sidestepped.

_Huh, _Link thought. _Once you continuously dodge his attacks, he pretty much loses his mind._

Link was able to parry Regol's incoming blade and sent a jump kick directly to Regol's stomach, sending him sprawling a few feet away.

The other two of Regol's cronies took a step back. Link pointed his sword at them. "Get out," he hissed. They did not waste time, and got out of there. Falon chuckled again.

"There you do it again." She said. "Just a short while ago, you were this enthusiastic but shy kid seeing castle town for the first time. All of a sudden, you're this crazy kid who can wield a sword like he was ringing a bell." Link shrugged and scratched his head.

Falon laughed, then looked at a clock nearby. "Holy! It's already eight o'clock!" she exclaimed, and looked at Link. "You ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Falon laughed at his slight disappointment.

"Don't worry! This isn't the last time we're going here!" she assured him. They got onto Falon's cart and headed out the gates just before they closed.

"Do they really always treat you like that?"

"Hm?"

Link and Falon were riding back to the ranch.

"Do they always treat you like this?" Link repeated. "Regol and his friends, Serven…"

"Oh, yeah, they do." Link was shocked.

"How do you deal with them all the time?" he exclaimed. Falon shrugged.

"It's not that bad, really. I just do my best to ignore them, and if that doesn't work, I just don't take them seriously." Falon acted as though it wasn't a big deal, but Link shook his head.

"I am seriously going to teach you how to wield a sword."

"And I am seriously going to teach you how to socialize with people."

They both laughed at that. _It's good to forget that dark feeling and all these stalchildren, _he thought. _It's nice to have a friend._

However, as if Link's thoughts had been heard and have appeared to annoy him, a few stalchildren popped out of the ground.

Falon shrieked, and Link jumped down from the cart and drew his sword. He performed the same maneuvers he had on the previous stalchildren. However, they were able to dodge and attack faster.

"Whoa!" Link yelled. He was anxious now. They were not usually this good! These new stalchildren were able to defend themselves easier than the previous monsters he had encountered.

Link was too busy thinking that he heard Falon's warning a second too late as a stalchildren lunged at him. Just like his first encounter, the stalchild was able to knock him onto the ground.

It was déjà vu, it really was. Link, once again, looked up into those red eyes. Something was different about them, however. They held more hate and determination in them. _Not good._

Just then, Falon jumped on the one pinning Link down and she and the stalchild rolled away from the scene,

Falon already had a pitchfork in hand, and thanks to the monsters vulnerability at that moment, she turned him into a pile of bones that sank into the ground.

Link, who was now recovered from the fall, was able to dispatch the other stalchildren. It took longer than he had hoped, unfortunately. As he finished off the last one, Falon arrived. "Let's go before more come," she said quickly, and Link nodded in agreement. They hurriedly got back onto Falon's cart and headed to the ranch.

Zelda watched intently from the window in the courtyard. She had just witnessed the battle between those kids and the stalchildren. And something stuck in her mind.

_That boy…looked so much like the boy in my dream! _She thought. Then it hit her.

_The hero of time! _She slapped her forehead. _How could I possibly have been so stupid? _But then she furrowed her brow in thought.

_Then…why did he look so much like the hero? Could he be the re-incarnation?_

Zelda had thought the same thing for herself at one time. She looked just like her mother, the "Princes of Destiny", and she had the same name. Okay, maybe the name wasn't as odd, but she **did **look identical to her mother.

And also, the re-incarnations and the actual people could not live at the same time. Zelda knew that her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her.

This also worried her. _Why are these things happening so fast? It has only been nearly a century!_

But, unfortunately, it had started to make more and more sense. The monsters were popping out of the ground now, so could that mean that Gannondorf was coming soon? Zelda could only hope that this was not true. As she saw the cart head into Lon Lon Ranch quite a distance away, she told herself, _Lon Lon. I need to visit that ranch sometime tomorrow. _Zelda needed to know if that boy was really the re-incarnation of the hero who saved Hyrule not too long ago.

(Tell me what you think! I've got some big things happening soon in this fic. R&R! :P Oh, and do your best to ignore and spelling/grammar errors while reading this, but be sure to tell me so I can fix 'em!  
>-iBayfully)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: A Royal Request

(A/N: Hello! ^^  
>Okay, so I've been watching gameplays on Guild Wars 2, and it looks awesome! Especially World VS World pvp. Woot!<p>

Ah, quick shout out to ZeldaRubix, for reading and reviewing every single chapter for this fic! :D Check her out! Awesome stories when you do. :P Seriously. And to Pantherstar101, who since I can't PM you a thanks, I give it to you here. Glad you like the story! :D

And thanks to everyone who has subbed and reviewed to this. Extremely helps! ^^

So, now I give you Chapter 6. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Would be nice, though. I wouldn't have to worry about money. ^^ Just kidding!

Chapter 6: A Royal Request

Zelda somehow managed to get past the guards to the castle, and if she ever did get caught, she pulled off her whiney innocent act and she was through.

She was now riding a white stallion (also retrieved by using the pouty look) across Hyrule field. After a few minutes from castle town, she could see Lon Lon Ranch in the far distance. Her destination. She badly needed to know more about the boy in the blue tunic.

_It's just that, he seemed so much like the hero, _she kept thinking. Zelda also sort of suspected that the evil was coming from the forest. This was obviously just a thought, but as she rode on, the trees around the Lost Woods seemed to be getting darker. It was much harder to spot especially from the castle, but when she got a better look at it, the trees certainly were darker. Zelda did not know much about the woods in Hyrule, but her father had once told her that the trees of the forest always stayed the same color. She had also looked it up at the library once or twice out of boredom, and the facts were stated just as her father had said. Zelda would've taken a closer look, but the thought of being turned into a skull kid did not appeal to her. Really though, who **would **that thought appeal to?

When Zelda came slightly closer to the ranch, she shrieked when she heard rumbling underground and saw a boney hand stick out of the Earth.

As a stalchild appeared, Zelda reached for her dagger, then reconsidered. _I don't know how to fight, _she remembered. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting such a thing. Zelda did something she could, though. She fled.

"Hyah!" she yelled and kicked her horse, sending it faster to the ranch.

She encountered a few more stalchildren on the way, but easily got away from them, thanks to her white stallion.

**XXX**

"Hm, looks like we got a visitor," Falon muttered to herself as she watched the white horse come closer to the ranch. She walked over to open the ranch gate. Recently, she had been keeping it closed, for the safety of the animals and, well, herself and Link.

She cranked the gate open and headed back to finish milking her cows.

It was a nice, cool morning, which Falon loved; as did the animals at the ranch. It always reminded her how beautiful nature could be, and that even though it could be devastating, it always had a time where the violence and terror that nature sometimes brought would give in to peace and serenity.

Birds chirped in the trees, swaying with the soft breeze. Falon breathed slowly and closed her eyes, taking it all in. A smile grew on her lips. _It is certainly a good day to live, _she thought, before resuming to milk the cows.

**XXX**

Link yawned, stretched, and got out of bed. He threw his tunic on and headed outside.

Today, he agreed to help Falon feed the animals. It was his first time, and he was anxious; like with people, he was never good around animals. Hopefully Falon would teach him a few things.

As he trudged down the stairs, the front door opened and Falon walked through with a bucket of milk. "Hey, sleepyhead," she said and set down the bucket. "Breakfast is on the table. You're going to need your energy." Link smiled.

"Thanks," he told her. She winked.

"Not a problem." She headed out the door to begin feeding the animals, but turned around and said, "Get your lazy arse out here soon, or there won't be anything else to feed." Link grinned and Falon chuckled, then closed the door behind her.

_She's such a nice person, _he thought as he chewed a piece of bread. _I never asked for such hospitality, yet she's given it to me and acted as though it wasn't a problem. _

Link finished his small baguette and set the dishes in the sink. _She even denied my help to wash the plates, _he remembered. _She always works so hard. I wonder if this is what she does every day with her father…_

**XXX**

Zelda rode on towards Lon Lon Ranch. He had already avoided numerous stalchildren on her way, and didn't blink when she saw a hand stick out of the ground. She was worried for the people of Hyrule, however. She knew that soon, there would be many more monsters that could do damage to the land. She hoped that the boy she was going to meet knew anything, or had some answers concerning this problem. If not, she still felt that this boy was something important, and she wanted, no, needed, to communicate with him as soon as possible.

**XXX**

_ Link,_

_ I'm glad you're doing well. Make sure you give the girl Falon your greatest thanks. _

_ Kakariko is fine. However, I can sense a dark aura in the area, growing faster by the hour. But don't worry about me; I'll be fine. _

_ Be safe, and I'll talk to you soon._

_ Love,  
>Uncle Liam<em>

Link looked over the letter that his uncle had sent him. It was considerably short, since his uncle loved to write. He trusted Liam's words that he would be fine, but he still did worry.

Link's train of thought stopped when Falon opened the door.

"Link," she said quickly. "Someone who stopped by wants to see you."

He tensed up, but nodded. _Who on Earth would want to see me? _He and Falon headed outside quickly to see a hooded rider on a white stallion. Falon had thought that they were here to buy milk, but it seemed she was wrong.

The hooded figure slipped off the horse and slowly walked towards them.

Link stepped, with caution, in front of Falon. The figure was about as tall as the two of them, so she was more or less the same age.

The person removed their hood, and Falon gasped. Link, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. But something about the girl he was facing seemed…

"Princess Zelda!" Falon exclaimed, and bowed down. Link, watching his friend, awkwardly bowed as well. Then he said, "You…look familiar."

Zelda, on the other hand, was staring the boy. _He looks just like the boy in her dream! _

Meanwhile, Falon hissed, "Link! That's the princess! That's probably why she looks familiar." Link gulped. "Oh, um, right." He stuttered out.

Zelda, on the other hand, had finally come to her senses. "May I speak with this boy alone?" she asked Falon, who nodded. "Yes, of course, princess!" Falon walked off, giving her friend a questioning glance before returning to the animals.

Link scratched his head. Without Falon nearby, he didn't know what to do next to another person. Especially when they were the princess of Hyrule.

Zelda starting speaking. "Hello," she started, "I've come to see you because of an odd coincidence that occurred to me yesterday."

Link swallowed hard. _Was it because of Serven? Regol? _

"You…look like the hero of time."

Link almost rolled his eyes. _She is here because of…of that? _But remembering that this was royalty he was dealing with, he didn't say or do anything that could get him into trouble.

Zelda went on.

"You probably think I'm crazy, but you look a lot like a boy I saw in a dream. And after some research, I'm starting to think that boy was our hero. I think you are his re-incarnation."

Link was shocked. _Why does she think that? Isn't it too early? _

As if reading his mind, Zelda spoke up. "For some reason, these things are happening sooner than they should be. I also think that I may be the re-incarnation of the 'princess of destiny', although she was my mother."

Link tried to see her a different way, and for some reason, she was right. But he couldn't believe that it was him who ended up as the reborn hero.

Zelda then remembered something. "Did your father die when you were young?"

Link suddenly gave the princess a fierce glare. "Why is that your business?" he growled. She stepped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you probably wouldn't want to talk a-"

"No, it's okay." Link sighed heavily. "I never knew him."

Zelda knew the feeling. "Ah, okay. But that means there's more of a possibility that you **are **the re-incarnation." Noticing Link's confused look. She continued. "The re-incarnations cannot live together in the same time." Link shook his head at the thought. He could still not believe that he could really be **him, **and yet, it was making more and more sense.

"Say," Zelda asked, "can you wield a sword?" Link nodded. "When did you learn?"

"I…I started when I was seven. But…I never got too good until a few days ago." He said slowly.

Zelda looked at him thoughtfully. _Could this mean something? Well, at least I've got the information I need. _Zelda was positive that it was this boy.

Zelda kept telling herself she was done her, but this idea kept popping into her mind. Finally, she couldn't resist.

"Say, I want to see if you really are him. I have a request." Link's ears perked up.

"Could you…investigate the forest for me?" Link stared back, dumbfounded. "You want me to…to what?"

"The forest. I want you to go check the area out." No response. "I need you to go."

"B-but, won't I turn into a skull kid?" Zelda shook her head, although she was very unsure herself. "N-no…the hero could get through the woods…"

This annoyed Link. "But what if I'm not the hero's re-incarnation? I could die!"

It pained Zelda to do this, but she needed to know. "Please. We need answers fast." Now, this angered Link. "So you're willing to sacrifice me to get your precious answers?" he suddenly snarled. Zelda took another step back.

"N-n-no, that's not wh-"

"I'll go. Why not, anyway. Who needs me?" His attitude had changed so fast, it was hard for Zelda to believe she was talking to the same person seconds ago.

"Wait, let's t-"

"Get out of here." Link said angrily, forgetting he was dealing with Hyrule's princess. Zelda quickly nodded and hopped onto her stallion. But before leaving the ranch, she asked him. "What's your name?" Link grumbled silently. _What, now she's going to report me? _But he told her anyway. "Link," he mumbled.

Her reaction was something he had received so many times.

"Same name as the hero." She said silently. Then she rode away.

Link grumbled again. Falon was right; he really had two personalities. He needed to get the hang of socializing with other people.

**XXX**

Zelda rode back to the castle. She hoped that her father had slept in, for it was always a problem if he caught her outside. Zelda's thoughts kept going back to her conversation with the boy.

She knew that sending him to the forest was unkind of her, but she still desperately wanted to know more about what was happening in Hyrule. However, Zelda hoped that the boy, Link, would forgive her. _He was pretty mad when I left_, she thought. Still, who wouldn't be? Zelda couldn't blame him.

She tried to move on, but Zelda still felt guilty.

**XXX**

"She wants you to what?" Falon exclaimed when Link had told her what the conversation was about. He nodded glumly. "Apparently she needs information by sending me there." Falon sighed.

"Why doesn't she go there herself…" she turned to Link.

"I think you're going to have to go anyway. Anyone from the royal family will get what they want. She muttered to herself. "_Royalty."_

She glanced at Link. "But! You are not going now. I'd hate to see you leave so soon." He blushed at this.

"And besides," she went on, "I haven't taught you how to care for farm animals!" She grabbed Link's arm and dragged him toward the stables. "I am going to teach you some new things and exhaust the hell out of you!" She smiled thoughtfully. "It will be painful. Heeheehee…" She turned to Link and gave him a devilish grin. "Hahaha!" she yelled evilly.

Link laughed with her as well, and soon Falon lost her act, smiling triumphantly. She was glad to get Link in a better mood, for it could be the last time they saw each other in a while. It was good to have a close friend to take care of.

**XXX**

Link wiped sweat from his forehead. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Do you really work that hard on a daily basis?" Falon laughed. "I guess I got used to it after doing it for a while. And it's fun for me, too!"

Link had to agree. It _was _fun. But exhausting.

Falon decided that they spend the rest of their time together, since Link was leaving tomorrow. They had created quite a relationship; Link needed Falon to keep going, and Falon needed company when she worked on the farm.

"I'm sorry I can't stay any longer," Link said that night at dinner.

"It's okay Link, I know you don't really have much of a choice. Besides, daddy should be coming home from all his deliveries."

Link nodded, then tensed up. "I just wish that I could choose what I want to do; I keep getting looks and comments about a resemblance with the hero of time-"

"It's true!"

"And there we go." Link and Falon laughed.

"You have a point though…in fact, I wish the king did a better job at ruling. It should be about time he noticed these monsters coming from under the Earth." Link nodded in agreement.

Since they were both exhausted, they headed up to bed early, said their goodnights, and went to sleep.

Link was definitely tired, for he fell asleep right away.

**XXX**

_He was running as fast as he could; he didn't know where he was, or why he was running, but he knew that he was running, from something. He looked behind him, and saw. A dark figure chuckling as he flew towards Link, a huge sword in hand. Link rolled away, and into another scene. He was facing an old man who oddly looked like…Uncle Liam. He was telling Link something…_

_ "The forest," he said, his voice ringing out. "You will find someone who knows." Link backed away. Something about the man was off. He had the appearance of his uncle, yet…something was not right…_

_ "Uncle!" He yelled. "What's going on?" _

_ The man merely shook his head, and he faded away. Link looked around into the darkness, when suddenly he was somewhere familiar. Castle Town! He looked around quickly. It was nighttime, and the streets were empty. _

_ Then a few figures appeared. One leaped out at Link and punched him in the face. Link held his jaw and looked into the eyes of Regol. "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it," he snarled. In his other hand was a tied up and gagged Falon. Link reached out and tried to grab her away, only to have his arms held behind him when Regol's cronies held him back. Regol, using his free arm, swung directly at Link's face…_

_ Darkness. Link felt darkness. He felt himself walking, footsteps echoing through the building. Then, faster then the speed of light, a pair of eyes appeared inches from his face. Link screamed and jumped back. _

_ "Welcome to the new Hyrule," a dark mysterious voice bellowed. "Yes, welcome to Utopia!" the voice screeched with laughter as a new scene took fold before Link's eyes. _

_ Castle town was in chaos; there were men fighting, women and children running for their lives, all away from devilish beasts that rose from the ground. _

_ A single white rabbit that Link seemed to remember, brought him peace, despite the chaos and violence around him; until the bunny transformed into a dark skinned man with red hair. He looked at a stunned Link and smirked. _

_ "Surprised to see me, hero?" he snarled, and lunged directly at him. Link tried to get away, but tripped and fell onto his knees…into darkness once more._

_ A new scene folded out. Link found himself walking towards a figure staring out a window in a courtyard. "Link?" the girl asked without turning around. Link heard himself respond. "Y-yes?" Was this princess Zelda? He thought to himself. The figure turned around, and Link gasped. _

_ It was certainly Zelda's body; except for her eyes. They were blood red, giving him a merciless glare. _

_ Her voice had also suddenly changed._

_ "A __**puppet**__," she spat out. "That's all you are." Her voice reminded Link of ten thousand cuccos screeching in a cramped room. He yelled in agony and covered his ears, but the voice still was in his mind._

_ "Forced to let others make the decision for you," she continued, her voice ringing into Link's brains. He screamed and clutched his head, rolling on the ground._

_ "Worthless. No one will ever believe in you!" Zelda shouted. "Hyrule will fall, and you will be responsible." Link, despite hearing utter screeching from her voice, opened his eyes to see Zelda holding a long sword. "Let this be the end of such a despicable creature," she hissed at him. _

_ Zelda swung, glaring into the eyes of a pleading boy, straight at his face. _

_ Link was sucked into staring directly at those eyes, oh, those terrifying eyes, that he turned at the last second to see the blade slice into his chest._

(Whew! There's chapter six. ^^ Tell me what you think! It helps tremendously. I hope you all had a happy Sunday yesterday! :D Don't forget to R&R. iBayfully out! :P )


	7. Chapter 7: The Lost Woods

(A/N: Thanks for reviewing and subbing! ^^ It means a lot.  
>Don't forget to give me your advice! It's one of the only ways to help me get better at writing. Here's chapter seven. Enjoy!)<p>

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Legend of Zelda, except for my own characters.

Chapter 7: The Lost Woods

Link gasped and shot straight out of bed. He panted heavily and looked around. _Right, _he thought, trying to reassure himself. _Just a dream. Just a dream. _

He rubbed his head trying to forget what he had seen, but the images were still crystal clear in his head. Falon held captive, a possessed princess, a dark Liam…

Link shook his head and shuddered. "It was just my imagination," he told himself, but when he rubbed his chin, it was almost as if he could feel a bruise.

He glanced out the window and remembered.

_ That's right! I'm checking out the Lost Woods. But it must be really early. _He yawned, stretched, and headed downstairs just like he had done the past few days.

Link went to go peek inside Falon's room to check if she were awake, then stopped himself.

_No way, _he thought. _That wouldn't be polite._

As he approached the dinner table, he realized that there was already a meal prepared for him. "I guess Falon's already awake, then," he said aloud. "But, where is she?"

Link ate his breakfast slowly, thinking all about his upcoming journey. He certainly hoped he came out alive. Heck, who wouldn't?

Still, Link felt as though he finally had a friend to go back to, something that he seldom had and was not willing to lose anytime soon.

Link placed his plate into the dishwasher, then stopped and took it back. _I really wish I could do more, _he thought as he scrubbed and rinsed the dish clean. Then he checked his room for anything he had left behind before heading out.

The soft soil crunched underneath his boots as Link walked outside. The sun was rising in the distance, and the birds were singing their song, just like every morning. However, Link noticed there to be another voice singing out. He walked over to the pasture to see Falon perched on a fence, swinging her legs freely. Her eyes were closed while she sang, hitting each note spot on. She was so occupied in singing that she did not notice Link walk up to her slowly. He stared at her closed eyes, and sat down on the soft grass, resting in chin in his hands.

Falon finished her song with one last high note and opened her eyes to see the boy in the blue watching her from the ground.

"That was beautiful," Link said. Where did you learn to sing that?"

Falon slightly turned red as her hair, which was not very common.

"It was my grandmother's song," she began. "My mom taught it to me a long time ago." She smiled sadly. I sing it to remind myself that my mom will always be there for me."

She then hopped off the fence and glanced at Link.

"I hate to say it…but now it's time for you to go."

"Yeah…" Link was sad that he finally had to leave one of his close friends.

"But," Falon said, "I'm lending you a horse. You'll be sure to get there a lot faster. Plus, it's always nice to have a companion with you on your travels."

Falon whistled, and a dark skinned horse trotted out of the horse stables. It had long, flying horse hair, and a saddle already equipped.

"This is Ambition," she said. "She's the fastest of all our horses, and she's determined, like you." Falon smiled. "I think you guys will get along just fine."

Link stared from the stallion to Falon. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. "I'll do my best to make sure she isn't hurt! I guess I should bring her back early."

But Falon shook her head. "No! Don't worry. Keep her for as long as you need to." Link grinned merrily at her as they started to walk towards the exit.

Falon cranked the gate open and turned to Link. "I guess this is it," she said. "In Ambition's saddle pockets, there should be a few extra bottles of milk. Plus the ones in your sack."

Link smiled warmly, a rare sight, then swooped in quickly and gave Falon a bear hug.

"Thank you for everything," he said, a single tear trickling down his cheek. Falon broke away gently and gave Link a small grin.

"Come back, okay?" she said softly. Link nodded.

"I'll remember," he said. He hopped onto Ambition with surprising ease, and they trotted into Hyrule field. Link looked back one more time and shouted, "Bye, Falon!"

She waved back at him. "Take care!" she yelled. Once he was barely visible, she clutched her hands together and whispered, "Stay safe."

**XXXXX**

Link rode on, hardly noticing the stalchildren who popped out of the ground every now and then. If he had paid attention, however, he would've probably noticed that there were more monsters than usual.

The first few minutes of riding, Link really considered going to drop off the milk to Uncle Liam, but it would take him days to get everything done. _Besides, _he thought, _I'm just checking things out at the Lost Woods, right? _

Link was still angry with the princess for making him do something for her. Then again, Falon was right; what else was he supposed to expect from royalty?

He was thinking about so much. He thought about his dream, his goodbye with his close friend, Zelda's favor-no, _command. _

He cursed himself for agreeing to do it for her. What trouble could he possibly get himself into now? He just hoped he could get out of the stupid woods alive to see Liam and Falon again.

It was about midnight when Link had to stop. He dismounted Ambition and fed her some food that Falon had packed inside his pack. He was so grateful for everything Falon had done; she didn't even tell him she had packed food for him.

And plus, she had lent him a **horse**! He definitely needed to give her something in return when he visited again. "When". Not "If". Link was trying his hardest to stay positive.

He settled under a tree and did his best to stay calm and relaxed, although his sword was inches from his grasp. He certainly did not want to get ambushed that night.

**XXXXX**

_Utter warfare was what he heard and saw. Swords clashing, voices ringing, pitiful screams…there would be no end to the chaos around him._

_ Link looked around to see Hylian soldiers fighting to no end, holding off waves and waves of monsters and the undead, all being commanded by the evil lord. He was laughing as he brought his wrists up, bringing the dead to life. The war faded away, and Link saw the woods, a haunting melody playing all around him, and several dark figures surrounding him, who all turned to the darkness he encountered once again. _

_ It soon faded to another scene, where he saw Lon Lon Ranch being attacked by hordes of monsters. Link cried out to help, just to be held back by the hand of an elderly man. Link squinted; it was his uncle again. He had aged, and like the princess's eyes before, they were blood red and unforgiving. "What a disappointment you are," he hissed at Link, who was too stunned to react. "I'll make sure the dark realm will accept you!" He cackled, and disappeared into the shadows, where he saw Falon glaring at him. _

_ "I can't believe I thought you were my friend," she snapped at him. Link was shocked. "N-no, Falon! It must be a mistake! It's me, Link!" She shook her head in disgust. _

_ "None of that matters. Get the hell out of here!"_

_ Link watched in horror as she hovered into the air and summoned a group of stalchildren. Falon disappeared, and Link…he…he heard _whinnying and neighing, shooting him upward. He grabbed his sword and faced the sudden group of monsters before him. He was still dazed, but he quickly remembered what was happening and attacked.

"Hyah!" he yelled, stabbing a stalchild and knocking another over. Just like the last encounter on the journey back from castle town, they were a lot stronger than usual, but with the extra effort, Link finally drove them all off. He fell to his knees, panting, trying to remember what exactly had just happened.

_It was…a dream…but it wasn't, _he thought. _Without Ambition's warnings, I would've been dead…_

He then glanced up at his horse, who was still frantically moving about.

"Hey, hey!" he said, trying his best to soothe her. "It's okay! They're gone now."

Ambition seemed to understand him, and slowly calmed down. Link sighed and drank a bit of milk. "I need to rest," he thought. "But I can't take the risk of being attacked off guard again. Besides," he said to himself worriedly, "I cannot stand those nightmares."

**XXXXX**

Liam breathed in the cool morning air as he took a walk around Kakariko graveyard. Like always, he was thinking about something.

Liam had had a dream the other night that he would just not stop thinking about.

_He stood in front of a mirror. A mirror that showed the events of his nephew. He was watching Link venture through a dark, misty forest._

_ Link was followed by a girl, a girl with odd green hair…they were together, repelling any monsters that came close. Liam then remembered hearing a voice. It was talking to him, saying something, whispering, moaning…telling Liam that he was to take role as…_

But the dream stopped and he had woken up. And although it may have just been a dream, Liam hadn't stopped thinking about it since.

He started to think it was a mistake to send Link by himself to get the milk. Liam had a feeling that Link would take much longer than both of them had hoped.

**XXXXX**

Just as the sun started to rise, Link got up from under the tree he had used for shelter the previous night.

After he was attacked, he had dozen off for an hour before jerking awake again from the rattle of creeping stalchildren. Ever since then, he had done his best to stay alert, but no more attacks came.

He shuddered. "It's as if they wait until I fall asleep," he thought out loud, "then they attack."

He ate a bit of bread and fed an anxious Ambition with some hay that Falon had left for him.

Soon after, he mounted his stead and headed to the forest.

As Link rode on, he noticed that the clouds were getting darker, as if a storm was approaching. "Uh-oh," he said, almost to Ambition. "We better get a move on."

Link was seeing more and more stalchildren pop out of the ground. While they were hardly a problem to deal with, he was worried by their numbers. They were appearing in larger groups, and there were, just in general, more of them. He dreaded the fact that soon they could be occupying all of Hyrule field.

He had seen more Keese as well, lingering by certain trees. He couldn't help but imagine what would come next. Would it be something greater? Something more powerful? Something weaker? Either way, he was sure he would, at one point, find out soon.

He was still deep in thought when he suddenly noticed a commotion in the near distance. Urging Ambition to ride faster, Link went to check what was up.

As he got closer, he saw a family; a middle aged man brandishing a sword at a group of stalchildren, a women, who was probably the same age. When Link squinted, he could see she was holding a baby.

The man, probably the father, was doing his best to hold off their ambushers. However, there were too many of them, and soon enough, his sword was knocked away from him.

Just as the monsters closed in on them, Link jumped through and cut several stalchildren to pieces. Ambition galloped behind him, and she turned, kicking one away from the family with her hind legs.

Link quickly grabbed the fallen sword and handed it to the surprised man. Then he turned back to the monsters and lunged, knocking each one down, one by one, back into the Earth.

Once again, these guys were a lot tougher than before, but Link managed to defeat them, with the help of the man of the family he had saved.

When Link was sure they were gone, he sheathed his blade and turned back to the family.

The woman was still trembling, holding the baby with firm but gentle hands. The man was the first to speak up.

"Thank you so much," he said shakily, still dazed at what happened. "You are an amazing fighter!" The woman nodded as well.

"Yes, thank you," she told Link gratefully. "Without your help we would not know what would've happened…" she shuddered at the thought. "And I don't think I want to know."

Link, really having two personalities, shyly scratched his head again. "I-it was nothing, really. He tried to remember some simple tips Falon had told him, and he did his best to ask a question.

"W-why were y-you out here?" he asked them, somewhat struggling to **talk **under the presence of three other Hylians.

The man and woman were silent for a moment. The man was the one to break the silence again. "We fled," he said quietly. "There's a war going on in Termina."

Link cocked his head. "Termina?" he asked. The man nodded.  
>"It's another land far from here. We used to live there, but when undead creatures and monsters started to arrive, we had to leave." He frowned. "Unfortunately, I already see it's starting here." The man scratched his chin.<p>

"That's right! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. I'm Geoffrey. This is my wife, Olivia, and our baby daughter, Lillia."

Link shook Geoffrey's hand, and did his best to smile and bow to Olivia.

"I'm Link." He told them. Geoffrey's face brightened.

"Isn't the same name as the-"

"Hero of time?" Link nodded. "Yeah."

"You look like him, too," Olivia remarked. "You did fought like a hero!" Link shuffled his feet. "I-it was nothing," he said quickly.

Trying to change the subject, he asked them, "Are you looking for a place to stay?" Geoffrey nodded.

"I know a place," Link said. _I don't think Falon will mind…_

**XXXXX**

Link stood in front of the woods. He had lent Ambition to the Jomaran family, ignoring their words of protest. He left a couple bottles of milk for them, and took everything else in his pack.

He slightly shook nervously. _Just make it quick, _he thought. _Just make it quick. _Slowly, he took step by step into the deep forest, occasionally cursing Zelda's name.

He walked slowly into the woods, he felt part of his energy drain. Panicking, Link hurried the way he had come, only to run into a dead end of trees. He looked around, took a deep breath, and walked the other direction.

Soon enough, he could hear a soft tune to his left. He decided that it was his only chance, so he followed the sound.

The music gradually became louder with every step he took, so he continued.

Link realized, however, that he was not alone.

As he moving his way cautiously through the forest, he heard the sound of several footsteps. He stopped dead in his tracks, and just when he turned 180° of a 360°, something lunged at him.

Link turned at the last second and dodged the attack. He glanced at his ambusher; a wolf-like creature. It lunged at him again, and Link ducked. _This seems to be his only attack, _Link noticed.

When the creature leapt at him again, Link sidestepped the attack and swung down, causing the wolf to cry out in pain.

Link breathed heavily. _That wasn't so bad, _he thought. Then he looked around to his the rest of the pack.

_Oh, crap._

There were about 11 of them, all with red eyes directed at him. Link didn't waste anymore time; he took of running for his life. Bad idea.

The creatures chased Link through the woods, and although they were behind him, they were slightly faster. As soon as they caught up with him they lunged. Link ducked underneath the first one, and slashed at the next, doing so damage whatsoever. Soon they had him surrounded.

Link swung at each one, but soon even his blade was knocked away from him.

The next second, one monster; the leader, pounced on Link, knocking him to the ground. They all glared and growled, and the leader of the pack reared back to finish Link off.

Just as it was ready to pounce, however, it yelped and howled in pain. It slumped to the ground, and Link watched the others do the same. _What the-_

"Hyah!" he heard a feminine voice yell out, and he watched a figure leap through the air and attack the creatures with a staff. Link watched in awe as his savior fly athletically at each monster. She, Link knew it was a female, held up her palm and muttered something. A powerful flame spiraled towards her enemies, ending each of their lives quickly.

When the last one had been finished off, Link staggered up cautiously.

"T-thank you for sa-"

He stopped abruptly when he saw the staff was pointed at him.

"Who are you?" she hissed. "Why are you here?"

Link looked at his rescuer slowly. She had verdant green hair, not too long and not too short that was held together by a dark green hairband.

She wore a green turtleneck and green boots…

_So much green, _Link thought. _Then again, it is the forest…_

He raised his arms up.

"I don't mean any harm," he started.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. Then she gasped.

"Impossible!" she exclaimed slowly. "But…is it really you, Link?"

(A/N: There's chapter 7. Please tell me what you think, I need to get your feedback! :D It really helps me.  
>Have a good day, everyone! ^^ -iBayfully)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: A Hidden Race

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews and subscribes to this story! :D It may not seem like a lot, but as a new writer, it means a LOT to me. So thank you! Now, ahem, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: **Don't we all wish we could own The Legend of Zelda and all of its characters? Of course I do. But I don't. Which is exactly why I'm writing a fan fiction about it. ^^

Chapter 8: A Hidden Race

Link watched cautiously as the girl in green covered her mouth in shock. "It…it can't be!" She gasped.  
>"What…what's go-"<p>

Link shut up as the girl's staff pointed directly at his chest, and closer than last time.  
>"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. "And why do…do you have the appearance of…of h-him?"<p>

**XXXXX**

Liam folded his hands behind his back as he strolled quietly through town. He was hoping that Link was doing his best. He just knew, though, that his nephew would make it out okay.

He decided he needed something to eat, so Liam turned the opposite direction and headed the other way.

While walking back, however, his eyelids fluttered as he saw fire arise from the shadows. He choked and fell to his knees, coughing and hacking. His eyes watered as he could literally feel the flames engulf him, and a hand clasped his shoulder.

He turned, amidst all his coughing, to see Kajo struggling to keep him up in an upright position.  
>"Liam!" she exclaimed worriedly. "Wh-what happened?"<br>Liam glanced around to find there to be no fire. "I…I'm fine," he rasped. Kajo brought him a glass of water, which he took gratefully.  
>"I was just…in a coughing fit, that's all. Happens when you age," he added while forcing a chuckle, trying to lighten her spirits. She nodded understandingly, but her brow furrowed with concern.<p>

"If you need any help…" she started.  
>"I'm fine. Thank you, Kajo." He told her, not wanting her to go through anything more than she had too.<br>She nodded again, and returned to her little farm and kept a good watch on him until he was out of sight.

Liam still shuddered at what he just experienced. _It was another vision…_ he thought. _But this one was too real…far too real…_

**XXXXX**

Falon curled a few strands of hair behind her ear as she crouched down to milk the cows for the day. Ever since her friend had left, she had been getting back to the schedule of chores, chores, and…chores. So basically, it was something she did everyday.  
>"I just hope he's alright," Falon told her cows. "Every since that princess came…" she snorted in disgust. <em>Never again will I bow down to royalty, <em>she thought angrily.

Her thoughts soon came to an end as she heard footsteps approach the ranch. She got up from her post to see who it was.

As she approached the entrance gate suspiciously to see a man, a woman, and a baby all riding one horse.

"Can I help you?" Falon asked inquiringly as she creaked the gate open. The man smiled gratefully and they rode in slowly.

As they moved closer to Falon, she noticed the horse was…

_Ambition! _She thought suddenly. Her thoughts turned to fear and she backed away slowly.

"Who are you?" she demanded quickly. "And what have you done with Link?"

The man immediately raised his arms up. "Please, we mean no harm! We know Link!" he added.

Falon moved closer, but she still held a guarded-look on her face. "How do you have Ambition?"  
>"Please, let me explain," the man on the horse told her slowly. Reluctantly, she agreed, and let him speak.<p>

**XXXXX**

As always, Zelda stood out the window and glanced out to Hyrule field. At first she had felt worried and guilty for her actions on sending the boy into the forest, but she had gotten over it.  
><em>I'm the princess, <em>she kept on thinking to herself harshly, _Everyone will soon bow down to me. I can do what I want. _She scratched her head thoughtfully.

If someone were in standing in front of her, they would have definitely noticed something was up. Zelda had…an odd look in her eyes that last merely a second. It was as if she was planning something that no one else knew.

It vanished just as quickly as it had come, however. She returned to her worried state, thinking about the safety of her people as she looked out the window once again.

Zelda could then hear a soft chuckle and jerked back, scanning the courtyard. When she saw nothing, she shivered and quickly headed back to her quarters.

**XXXXX**

"Look, I'm _not _the hero!" Link exclaimed to the green-haired girl who still had her staff aimed at him. He watched as she slowly lowered her staff, but she still glared at him as if he was the cause of something bad.

"Then why," she hissed, "Why do you look like him!"

"I don't…I don't know!" Link stuttered. "That's what _I'm _still trying to figure out!"  
>"What's your name?" she asked him, completely ignoring his previous statement.<p>

He breathed heavily. _She is definitely not going to believe this. _

"Link," he told her. But he was right as she shook her head. "That's not true," she snapped. "Why would you say that?"

Link was getting frustrated. "I don't know, my…my parents named me that!"

"And _where _are your parents?" she sneered.

By then Link was mad. "They're **dead!**" He nearly roared. The girl stepped back. "Oh…I'm sorry," she told him silently. He just shook his head, wondering if he had really just acted like that. "I-it's fine," he replied just as quietly. The girl nodded, calming down.

"I'm Saria," she told Link and gave a small smile, getting a weak one in return.

"Link," he told her again. She nodded. "Why are you here?" she asked him curiously. Link sighed. "The princess of Hyrule told me I look like…the hero of time. Because of that, she wants me to investigate the woods to make sure her _country _is safe."

Saria knit her brow for a few seconds. Finally she looked up and said, "Well, that was stupid of you."

Link turned red. "Wh-what? Why?"

Saria shrugged. "You let her control you. She made you do something you, by the looks of it, didn't actually want to do."

Link scratched his head. "W-well, she _is _considered royalt-"

"So what?" she interrupted. "Just because of a stupid hierarchy doesn't mean you should give in so quickly!"

When he stared back at her, she sighed. "I'm sorry," she started, "It's been a confusing week. First the whole forest temple dilemma, now you…" she murmured quietly. Then she glanced up and gave Link a weak smile.

"You're sure to be awfully confused," she told him. "The lost woods has that effect on Hylians."

Before Link could take all of what Saria had just stated, she grabbed his arm. "Come with me," she told him firmly, and they walked deeper into the forest.

If Link could see the facial expression of Saria, he would've noticed…she was crying silently. But he didn't, so he merely let Saria take over as she guided him through the woods.

Link was pretty amazed. Besides the creatures who had attacked him earlier, there really wasn't anything bad in the woods…yet. He started to really doubt princess Zelda's opinion.

Saria led him into more trees and bushes, until finally, they arrived in some sort of…village. All the trees around him were carved into being houses. _I guess people live here, _Link thought. So far, he liked it. It was very peaceful. However, Link snapped out of his thoughts as Saria gently poked him.

He yelped, and she giggled for the first time he had met her.

"W-what?" he asked shakily. She shook her head smiling.

"You were always like that," she said somewhat dreamily, "Just like I remember you."

Link scratched his head and stuttered nervously, "Uh, S-Saria? You re…remember me?" Link was sort of hoping he could get more answers from this. However, Saria's smile and laughter had vanished just as quickly as it had come.

"Nothing," she said somberly. "Let's…continue."

She quickly walked off through the village, letting him catch up on his own.

"…H-hey, Saria!"

**XXXXX**

Falon nodded a lot more understandingly as she heard the last of Geoffrey's story, and she couldn't help but smile at a thought. _Link is such a nice person. _But she grew worried. _I just hope he's okay, though… _Falon remembered the presence of her guests and perked up again.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It looks like you all could use a room," she told the family. "I've got a room upstairs." Geoffrey smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed. Olivia nodded as well. "Do you need anything in return?" she asked the farmgirl, who shook her head. "Everything's fine." She winked. "Besides, I'm sure it's a long way from Termina. You really should rest."

Although Geoffrey and Olivia wanted to resist, they couldn't disagree, for they were weary and tired from the trip. And besides, they had Lillia to take care of.

**XXXXX**

Halfway through the village, Link caught up with Saria's fast stride. "Hey!" he gasped. "Where are we going?" Link certainly didn't know what the rush was for something so important.

"The great deku tree," Saria told him quietly.

Link had no clue what that meant, so he just nodded and walked with Saria. As they approached a smaller entrance, Link heard a voice call out, "Hey Saria!"

Having heard her name from someone she no doubt knew, Saria grumbled and rolled her eyes as a boy with orange hair and a pointy hat, about Link's height and age, marched up to her and started talking.

"Saria, y'see, we've got the Kokiri ball coming up…"

The boy then turned to Link and stared at him. Link stared back. Then…

"What the hell is **he **doing here? And why's he with **you, **Saria?" the boy exclaimed quite angrily.

Link seemed to have heard nothing. He just stared into the kids eyes, then murmured softly, "…Mido…"

Mido stepped back and raised an eyebrow in shock. "THE great Mido? And…how do you know my name?"

Link, now confused with himself, cocked his head sideways. _Did I just…_

Saria, who had already gotten over the shock what just happened, mumbled something and shoved Mido aside.

"You're wasting our time, Mido!"

"Eh? What do you mean 'our'-gah!" he cried out as he fell on his back.

"Ah! Uh, Fado! Fado! Heeelp meeee!" he yelled out in mock pain, trying to grab the attention of Saria and failing miserably.

Link scrambled to catch up to Saria as they reached the narrow entrance. She came to a halt there and turned to Link.

"You go on, the great deku tree is to speak with you now," she told him.

"But, um, what about you?" Link asked the closest person to a friend he had at the moment. Saria shook her head.

"I can only be summoned to talk to the great deku tree," she told him. "Now go; you're wasting valuable time." She flashed him a half-smile. "You'll need time with a tree like the one you're about to encounter…"

Link, not really understanding what she was getting at, simply nodded and made his way closer to the biggest tree in the forest.

(A/N: Okay, I apologize! It was a relatively short chapter. Y'see, I'm currently back in school, and I've got this big History project that I'm about, uh…halfway done, and it's due this Thursday. Once I get that mess cleaned up, however, I will be sure to do my best on posting more chapters. And longer, too. ^-^ Thanks, R&R! It means everything!

-iBayfully)


	9. Chapter 9: Just the Beginning

(A/N: How long was it…a month? Gosh, I'm sorry. But I'm back! And I'm ready to continue writing! ^^ Ah, by the way, I will not have the Great Deku Tree speak the way he usually does. If I did, you'd be waiting another month…or two. ^-^ 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. 

Chapter 9: Just The Beginning 

Falon was up early, milking the cows for the day. Geoffrey's family was still sleeping upstairs, so she might as well get other things done while she could. Although she already knew the family well enough, Falon really wanted to get to know them better. They were incredibly nice people.

Falon was not just thinking about that, though. Her thoughts, the majority of the time, were on Link. Every day since he left, she silently hoped he would be okay and that he would return…to her.

_No, Falon! _She mentally slapped herself. _Link is just…just a friend. A good friend. Nothing more. _She told herself this every day, but she was starting to not believe herself. Falon sighed as she continued to get her chores done. _It's never going to be that easy for me, is it?_

XXXXX

Link wandered deeper into the forest. Mido's loud ringing voice was eventually drowned out by the sound of pure nature. _Good, _Link thought as he walked on. _I was beginning to get sick of that…_

He soon approached the largest tree he had ever seen, and…what? It had a face?

"Welcome, Link," the loud tree boomed. "I've been expecting you…come, closer…"

Link walked closer to the giant thing, remembered what Saria had told him about the Great Deku Tree.

"As you know, I am the Great Deku Tree," it said loudly. "But you probably knew that from the young informative green-haired girl."

It made a sound that Link decided was a chuckle. He swore, however, that the "face" of the tree quickly grew stern afterwards.

"It is good that you have come," it affirmed. "I have some important news to give you." It grumbled softly, before continued.

"A great evil is upon us, Link. The dark lord is rising once more, and you must be the one to stop him."

Link just gawked at the tree, open-mouthed.

"M-me?" he finally asked slowly. When the Great Deku Tree responded with a yes, he asked, "Why?"

The tree laughed. "I thought you would know by now, Link. Think. Think back into your memories. What stands out that could be of meaning to this situation?"

Link did indeed think back as he sat on the soft grass. After a short while, something popped. He remembered all those people who once looked at him as if he were the re-incarnation of the Hero of Time.

"So…am I really…the re-incarnation of the…the hero?" he asked softly. The tree mumbled. "Indeed you are, Link. I know now, it's a bit of a shock, but I must say, you do look quite like him. Now, you must train for this. I'm sure you are experienced with some sort of weapon already, but the power to stop something as disastrous as this will require more than the skill of swinging a sword around. Train with the Kokiri around you, Link. Become one of them. I am quite aware that some of these people can be troublesome, but this is mandatory. Do you understand, Link?"

Link thought over this for a few moments. He thought of this new weight on his shoulders, this new…quest he was told to overcome.

Normally, he would have been scared and frightened, but he felt a spark of courage inside of him, and if he could just drive it out…Link figured this would do him good, and not just for him, but possibly for Hyrule.

He stood up slowly, defiantly, and nodded his head. "Yes," he confirmed to the tree.

Link swore the tree smiled.

"Thank you, young hero…the fate of the world depends on you. Do what you can here. Make new friends, or allies. Have Saria guide you to your success. She's probably also the best one to teach you. Good luck, Link…" the tree grew silent, and Link soon realized it was no longer going to talk. Silently, he retreated his steps back to the village.

XXXXX

A young boy, about 10 or 11 years old, ran from the steps of a cracked building in Castle Town as he fled the area in a game of tag. He was running as fast as he could, dodging and sidestepping pedestrians as he went. The boy was exceptionally good at this game, thanks to his athletic talent. He jumped over tables and barrels, dodged low lampposts and signs. It was a thrill to play tag in Castle Town.

One of his friends walked out into the air. The boy knew she was it, so he kept a far distance away. He watched her tag one child after another. Evelyn, the girl, was also one of the best players. She had sharp eyesight, which was why she was it most of the time, and she was very fast.

Soon everyone had been tagged except for the boy. They all ran around, scanning the area for him. The boy thought he was going to be safe until he heard, "Hey, look! It's Bagu!"

Bagu groaned as he watched several other children sprint towards him. Just as they were about to reach and tag him, however, he rolled under the closest one and jumped onto a high platform. From then on, Bagu entered an enclosed area and successfully wall jumped all the way to the rooftops, leaving behind yells and cries of, "No fair!" and "He's cheating!"

Bagu snickered as he watched the other kids shout at him from below, until he saw a handful of kids on the other side of the large roof. _How did they…oh. A ladder. _Bagu mumbled to himself and sprinted the other directions, closely followed by five other children. He looked back to seem them gaining on him, so with all the spring in his step, he leapt from one rooftop to another. He glanced back to see two other boys who had made it across the roof.

Bagu raced on, jumping from roof to roof until at last, he reach the end of the last roof. He backed up as the two boys slowly jumped the final gap and moved in closer to him. Bagu could hear the other kids cheering, for they thought they had finally caught the best player in town.

But Bagu had a plan. He bent over the roof and tapped the glass window. Soon enough, he heard a voice.

"Playing another game, Bagu?" the voice chuckled.

"Here, come on in." The window opened and Bagu quickly climbed in with seconds left to spare. As the other two boys leaned over, the window was slammed shut.

"Thanks again, Dad!" Bagu exclaimed happily. His father laughed.

"No worries, kiddo. Now, the others must know where you are, so you better leave the building. And boy, I'm sure your mother wouldn't be happy when a bunch of kids left trails of dirt in the house now, would she?" He chuckled, and Bagu laughed as well.

"They should be off the roof by now. Good luck and stay safe, buddy." Bagu nodded and grinned as he climbed out and landed onto the ground. Dusting himself off, he smiled. _Dang, I've got the best Dad ever! _he thought.

As Bagu strolled, not too casually, into the square, he spotted the other kids roaming around, looking for him and telling each other plans. Tag was taken rather seriously by all the kids in town. It was thrilling to them all.

Soon enough, Bagu was found. He was walking around cautiously when he heard fast-paced footsteps. He turned around just in time to see Evelyn approaching him with a great speed. Bagu quickly turned and sprinted through alleyway after alleyway. Soon he had all the kids on his tail, grabbing and yelping and him.

Luckily for Bagu, who was beginning to get tired, he heard his school bell ring. All the kids behind him stopped, moaned, and trudged back to their school building. Bagu smirked. He had survived another tough day outside!

XXXXX

Link approached Saria once he had walked out from the path. All the Kokiri had scattered except for the green haired girl.

"How'd it go?" she asked curiously. Link shuddered and said slowly, "I've got a lot to tell you…"

(A/N: Sooo, we've got some revealing from the Great Deku Tree, and a new character! :P Please R&R, it helps me tremendously. See you all later! –iBayfully)


	10. Chapter 10: Determination

(A/N: Heeyyyy everyone! How are you guys?  
>Since I have some time with nothing to do, I might as well get another chapter up. Before that, however, I have a couple questions to answer…<p>

Kyle: Okay, first of all, I definitely don't mind it. It really helps me make out my work better, so if you would like to give me any thoughts or opinions, I'd be very grateful. :D

Okay, so at the end of chapter 2, the bolded parts were sort of to emphasize any people who would end up being important later on. I hope it will make more sense in the upcoming chapters.

As for the whole kingdom thing, I feel as though the Hylians still have hope in the idea of a king ruling. It may have gone wrong, but not in their timeline. And in my mind, Hylians always have pride in their government, and that they have confidence in what their leaders will do. That's just my point of view on them, so yeah. :P

Chapter 10: An Enemy…or Two

"So…" Saria muttered softly after Link had told her everything. "That's…a lot to worry about."

Link just nodded in agreement. He had nothing more to say or ask. Just thinking about what he had to accomplish was tiring enough.

Just then, Mido yelled at the two, mostly to the green-haired girl.

"Hey!" Mido shouted loudly. "Saria, come hang out with me! No one _needs _that loser, anyway!"

Link and Saria just glared at him.

Mido was not finished.

"Is he just another _outsider_?" He mocked. This time Saria huffed and looked away. "Don't…don't listen to him," she told Link quietly. "He doesn't mean anything when he says 'outsi-"

"C'mere, loser! Come fight me, and watch you lose!"

Link looked at Saria concerned. It was as if she was sadder than ever when she had heard Mido mention outsider. Link had no clue what it meant, but the fact that Saria was now close to tears angered him.

Link approached Mido with a killing glare, but Mido smirked and laughed.

"Go on and face me! Haha, Saria, take a look at th-OOF!"

Link had brought a fist directly into Mido's stomach, causing his face to turn brighter than his hair.

"O-ouch…damn you, Link! Get the…hell out of here already! Guys, help m-OW! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"

Link snorted as he walked away. He needed a quiet place to think, and with Mido's exasperating cries of agony, here was no place to focus.

As Mido's voice become more distant, Link ventured into an area of the village where there was no noise.

_Honestly, what is it with him…oh!_

Link bumped into a wooden ladder. Obviously, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going.

"Ugh…" Link shook it off and glanced upward. Right there in front of him was the most calm looking treehouse he had ever seen. (This was also the first one he had actually seen)

"Huh," he thought aloud, "No signs here…does anyone live here?"

Curiously, Link began a climb up the ladder to check inside.

"…Someone used to live here," a voice said softly.

"Gah!" Out of surprise, Link lost his grip on the handles and fell to the ground. He got up and dusted himself to find a smiling Saria staring at him.

"W-what are you looking at?" he asked a little too quickly.

Saria let out a bright laugh. "You remind me so much of him!" she said in between a fit of giggles. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Him?" Who's hi..oh."

Link immediately shut up when he noticed his friend had returned to her frowning state. "Sorry, Saria…"

She looked up. A single tear had fallen down her cheek as she forced a smile.

"N-no, it's not your fault. I just..I miss him so much now.." Saria really could no longer hold it in. She ran and wept into Link's tunic, drowning him in tears.

"Wha-whoa, it's…um…it's okay, uh, Sar..ia…"

Link said cautiously, as he tentatively stroked her back. His mind was everywhere at once, with the main thing being, _What the hell is going on?_

**XXXXX**

Bagu stifled a yawn as he exited the school building for his lucn break. _Why did the school have to be so boring? _H always thought to himself. _If only a game of tag would magically start right now- _

"Hey, Bagu! We're starting a game of tag!"

Just as the kid had started his second sentence, Bagu was sprinting over to his friends.

People were sorted out, and this time, a girl named Sokra Ulfhasen was it. "Hey, she's cute…" he muttered quietly.

"Hey, I'm Bagu!" He said as he approached Sokra, who was just about ready to start the count down. Sokra raised her eyebrows. "I heard you were the best player here," she replied, ignoring his outstretched hand. "Let me tell you this; I'm the fastest player at my school, and I never lose. Just a word of warning." She smirked at Bagu, and started counting.

Bagu had already scratched all ideas of her being cute. _I'll show her! I'm the best player ever! I'm the-_

"Ready or not, here I come!"

_Shiiiiiii-_

**XXXXX**

"Oh my god," Bagu said in between gasps as he took deep breaths from a rooftop. "She's _fast!"_

Sokra was definitely fast, indeed. The only thing that saved Bagu from being caught was a sharp corner, an angry adult, and a busy crowd. Fast-forward to midnight when all the hustle and bustle was gone, and Bagu would have been caught for the first time.

Bagu jerked his head behind him as he saw a group of kids, lead by Sokra, rapidly climbing ladders to grab him.

"Time to move…" Quickly Bagu rushed in the other direction with a tail of angry children close behind.

From rooftop to rooftop, Bagu jumped with incredible speed, losing taggers every single roof, just like he had always done. But he hadn't lost Sokra.

Bagu had looked back to see a pure look of determination flaring in her eyes as they sprinted across the roofs. As Bagu neared the edge, he thought quickly. _The trick with dad won't work again, _he thought.

His sharp eyesight caught a pole nearby, and he slid down it with ease. Bad idea. As soon as he was on the ground, all the kids in his school were chasing him.

Bagu ducked and dodged wherever he ran, hoping he would continue to hold the record for tag at his school the longest. It was a big deal.

Thankfully, the large crowd had temporarily blocked off the other kids from pursuing him. Bagu turned a sharp corner and onto a ladder.

"There!" Sokra yelled triumphantly as she spotted him. Soon, she and five other kids were sprinting, determined to catch Bagu.

Quickly he scrambled up onto the roof again and tipped the ladder over. Smirking, he chuckled as the kids cursed him. Then…

The bell rang. It was time to go back in. Bagu raised his fists. He loved his life.

(A/N: Okay, sorry if this is not as long as some of my other chapters. Also, I apologize for this chapter coming in so late. No, I'm not done with this story, and yes, I do plan on finishing it. I just need to be more devoted. :P

So, as always, be sure to read and review. It helps me tremendously.

That is all. Have a good one! :D –iBayfully)


End file.
